10 Songs iPod Challenge for Drarry
by Tattles
Summary: Draco/Harry themed short pieces written to the lovely music of random songs from my iPod.


A Harry/Draco themed 10 Songs iPod Challenge

**Pairing**: Harry and Draco as; established slash, pre-slash, friends, or etc. I like the paring if you hadn't noticed.

**Rating**: of its M, there's some swearing and a bit of sex stuff, nothing graphic just you know, not for little ones.

**A/N**: I've listed the name of the song first, then the artist, and then sometimes to album it's from.

I apologise for all the Celtic and world music, I did not realise that would be all that played. I do actually have pop music on my iPod it just didn't want to play today.

Also another note, I know a few of these are unfinished, the point is to write within the time frame of the music, which I've done mostly. So sorry that they're incomplete and just stop suddenly, yours your imagination to finish them off, 'kay?

**

* * *

**

Song 1 – Shivna, by Bill Whelan, from the album Riverdance.

Draco watched from the Slytherin table as the Golden Trio entered the Great Hall. The entirety of their school career was coming to an end and Draco was not copping well with the thought of life outside the walls of Hogwarts.

The thing Draco was beginning to see was that he had become dependent on Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived had become the only constant in his chaotic life. And unbeknown to Potter or Draco himself the boy was now the solid rock on which Draco depended.

Standing Draco approached Harry Potter without animosity or hatred for the first time since their first evening at Hogwarts. "Evening Potter, Granger, Weasley." Draco held out his hand, "We will soon be adults outside of these walls. I offer my apologies for all my past actions and hope that we can at least become friendly acquaintances."

**Song 2 – Sabor Caramelo, by Los Reyers, from the album Gypsy Legend.**

Harry danced around the Quidditch field, him mood completely and joyously happy. The war was over. He had lived. The wizarding world had survived mostly intact.

Now all he had to do was work up the courage to confess to his secret love.

Draco watched from the stands as Potter danced around, his movements conveying his utter joy and happiness. Draco smiled at the sight. Potter looked like he was blending styles, moving from ballroom to Muggle R&B and then to tap dance. Smiling Draco moved through the stands until he came out onto the field.

Approaching his long time enemy he held out his arms and drew the Saviour to him, dancing him around the field with the grace and knowledge that had been ingrained in him since he could walk.

He dipped Potter down, he eyes tracing the curve of his neck. Kissing Harry's collarbone Draco drew him back up and pressed them close before moving them off again.

**Song 3 – The Foggy Dew, by Richard Rossbath.**

Draco and Harry were alone in the Room Of Requirement. They were lounging on the sofa they'd requested, each opposite the other, the colours clashing; Slytherin green and Gryffindor red. Smiling Harry regarded him long time boyfriend. Draco looked stunning, laying there simply gazing at Harry all the love he felt in those eyes. And Harry knew he looked much the same, simply staring at what had been given to him with all the love he held.

Standing Harry drifted over to Draco, knelling down he picked up one of Draco's hands. Kissing his knuckles harry pulled a ring out his trouser pockets. "Draco?"

Draco curious sat up, wondering what Harry was up to. As Harry produced the ring, holding it out to Draco he asked the question that Draco hadn't been expecting. "Draco Malfoy will you do me the honour of consenting to be my husband for now and onto eternity?"

"Yes!" cried Draco leaping onto Harry.

**Song 4 – Tornado Alley, by Gealic Storm**

Draco was sitting by himself in the library reading up on their assigned Potions homework when the Golden Trio stormed in. Shrinking in on himself Draco listened as Weasley railed on against Potter. Curious Draco listened in more attentively.

Weasley seemed to be questioning Potter choice in crushes. He's curiosity even more aroused Draco leant forward on the table hopping to catch more of the conversation.

"Ron I can't help who I fall in love with"

"LOVE!" spluttered Weasley, "How can you love the stinking ferret? He's a Slytherin, betray you and gut you sooner than he'd love you"

Draco was royally confused now. Potter loved a Slytherin? But who?

"Ron. I told you I love Draco and that's that. I don't want to lose you over this. Please. I haven't told him and I don't plan to so drop it"

"Why not?" called out Draco from his table.

**Song 5 – Little Dressmakers/the Work Song/Scavengers Hunt/a Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/the Dress/My Beads/Escape to the Garden, from Cinderella.**

The Great Hall was decked out in Halloween themed decorations, filled with students dressed up in costumes of various colours, makes and designs. Draco was standing to the side beside the drinks table. He was dressed as a Muggle aristocrat, a glass of punch in his hand. A kilt wearing boy in a mask approached the table, picking up a cup he filled it before turning to look around the room.

"Dreadfully boring isn't it?" Draco commented. The boy turned towards him, smiling, "horrible for those who don't want to be here." He glanced away for a moment, "I don't understand why they make these things compulsory"

Draco laughed, "To torment us I suppose" the boy laughed along with him.

The song changed from the slow dance thing to a darker and more sober song. Draco held his hand out, "Care for a dance Mr Kilt Wearing Barbarian?"

The boy hesitated, "I don't think you'd ask that if you knew who I was"

"Really?" Draco asked he'd only refuse to dance with a handful of people, most of them Hufflepuffs, surprisingly only Weasley made it to the list form Gryffindor, the one thing the house had for it was that it was filled with hunks.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The boy nodded before taking off his mask. "Potter" Draco said before bowing, "if I could have this dance?"

Harry Potter was thunderstruck. Draco still wanted to dance with him?

He grasped the hand Draco offered and was lead off onto the dance floor. He soon found himself wrapped in Draco's arms, he's hands resting on Draco's shoulders, Draco's hand on his waist. Losing himself in Draco, the dance, and the moment. Harry tuned out the whispering, the pointing fingers and questioning looks from his fellow class mates. He was content in Draco's arms. Truly happy for the first time in such a long time.

Smiling widely Harry lent in and kissed Draco.

**Song 6 – Lo Bueno Y Lo Malo, by Duquende and Tomatito.**

Harry was lost in the feel of kissing Draco. Their lips slanted just right, the blood pooling down south. Draco's hands running up his sides, fingers slipping under his shirt, sliding up his chest, finding his nipples. Harry cried out, the moan ripped from his throat, as Draco played him just right. He was like a skilled musician, he knew exactly which way to press Harry to get the desired sound or result.

Draco's kisses were now moving south, trailing down his throat. Sucking at his collar bone. Sucking his nipples through the material of his school shirt. Moving further south still. Coming to a stoop over Harry's straining erection. Draco hovered there, teasing Harry, before he's hands came up to work the zipper. Grinning up at his partner Draco smiled as he took his lover into his hand prepared for a night of passion and love.

**Song 7 – 4 Minutes, by Justin Timberlake and Madonna.**

Harry was standing on the battle field in the wake of a devastating war. The cries of the dying and wounded surrounded him spurning him on. Rushing through them all he searched for the pale figure of Draco. Eyes franticly scanning those standing and those on the ground. He couldn't find the blond anywhere among them. Running through the great hall Harry pushed through to the Great Hall. All the while searching for his love.

The Great Hall was filled with the echoes of death, and among them was Draco. Helping out Madame Pomfrey and the healers. Sighing in relieve Harry walked right up to his boy friend, pulling him to him and kissing him right there in front of the world. Draco moaned into the kiss spurning Harry on. He pulled Draco flush against him. Before turning and dragging the boy out of the Great Hall and to a private room for a reformation of his life and safety. Harry wanted to know for certain that Draco was fine and that he was just as safe and alive as his lover.

**Song 8 – General Joy, by Tori Amos.**

Harry was depressed Draco was on assignment and would be for another few days. The time parted with killing Harry. He'd called Draco three times all ready this morning, that didn't include the number of text messages he'd sent his absent lover.

Harry had completed all of his set work, both professionally and for the house. Which left him bored and missing his husband much more than he would be other wise. Thinking of their last night together Harry felt himself stiffening. Calling Draco he asked if he was free for a little phone sex. Receiving a positive answer Harry launched right into it. Describing his position splayed out on their bed, naked, cock in hand. He could hear the rustling as Draco shucked his clothes, the sigh as Draco took himself in hand.

Moaning Harry told Draco of the wicked things his tongue was doing. Together they overcame the physical distance between them, becoming closer for it.

**Song 9 – I've Got a Life, by Eurythmics.**

Hermione watched as Draco fussed over his dress robes, dusting off invisible lint. "Honey" she said, coming forward and grasping the fussy hands, "You look stunningly handsome and you know it. Harry knows it too." She smiled, "Draco, smile. This is supposed to be the happiest day of you life. You and Harry love each other and now you can scream it from the roof. Or quietly declare it was your ring on his finger."

Draco smiled at the young woman who he had quickly befriends when he and Harry got together. He nodded. Their quiet moment was interrupted when his mother and father joined them, "are you ready Dragon?" Nodding Draco watched as Hermione left them to take up her place. He's mother and father kissed his check before leaving. As the music started Draco smiled, he certainly was claiming Harry as he's and Harry was claiming him just the same.

**Song 10 – Mona Lisa Overdrive, by Juno Reactor & Don Davis, from the album The Matrix Reloaded.**

Draco was sweating and not in a good way. He was also in pain, a fuck load of pain. He screamed as a contraction hit, fucking bloody Potter was not getting anywhere near him again with his cock. Screaming even louder, Draco didn't care who was in the room or who heard him, which was likely everyone in the hospitable. Who gave a fuck when a baby was trying to push its way out of his body. Fucking thing _hurt_.

After an hour of screaming his lungs out another cry was added to the mix. The soft cry of a newborn. Smiling through his tear streaked face Draco held out his arms, accepting the little bundle that was placed in his arms. Harry came up beside him, total love and adoration in his gaze as he looked upon his husband and their child. "It's a girl" said the mid-wife before turning away to tidy up.

Leaning against the hospitable bed Harry looked at the tiny face before him. "She's beautiful. She's going to look like you I bet"

Draco scoffed, "She's going to need to if she inherits your personality."

Harry laughed, the poor girl if she did, she'd be breaking hearts all over the place if so.

Draco looked away from the baby girl and up at him for a moment, "next time your carrying. I am not going through _that_ again" he said completely straight faced before looking back at their daughter.

"What are we going to call her?" asked Harry.

"Hmm" sighed Draco, "Nothing traditional. The poor thing would be Chandrama* if mother had any say." The paused, both of them watching as the little baby opened her eyes, softly mewling. The mid-wife returned gently taking her from them to get cleaned and fed and to allow Draco to clean himself. Harry helped his husband clean himself up.

"How about Leticia?" said Harry as he and Draco were led to Draco's private room; at the door Draco turned to him, "That's perfect, Leticia Malfoy-Potter"

* * *

*It's a star; I got the name from the baby names book and not from any research into Malfoy naming habits. Sue me if its wrong but I know it was habit of the Black's to name children after stars or constellations.

I chose Leticia because it means joy; gladness and I figure and child for Harry and Draco would be a joy and bring gladness. Plus I like the names. So once again deal with it.

I know sorry harsh but its getting late and I'm losing it. Sorry, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
